The Greatest Thing
by Starheart
Summary: Just a little songfic of when Yugi and Yami came into each others lives. *HEED THE KAWAIINESS!!! ^_~*
1. The Song

Starheart: Hi peeps! I just decided to take a break from my main fic, Fallen Tears of an Angel, and write a short one-timer. Yes, this is a song, and it is very pretty; I would definitely recommend it if u want to hear something slow and sweet. 

K, I thought of this just after listening to my CD's and thought, "Hmm, this would be a good idea for a fic" thus, here it is. Not really a fic, but who cares. Anyway, I think this relates to when Yugi came into Yami's life, although I can't be sure; the version in the US is dubbed. *sulks*

The song "_Nature Boy"_ rightfully belongs to Celine Dion. I think I heard something that this was a 60's song that was brought back, but if it was, I don't know who wrote it. Sorry.

Here it goes! ^_^

**************************************************************************************

__

There was a boy

A very strange

Enchanted boy

They say he wandered very far

Very far

Over land and sea

A little shy

And sad of eye

But very wise

Was he

And then one day

One magic day

He passed my way

And while we spoke of many things

Fools and kings

This he said to me

"The greatest thing

You'll ever learn

Is just to love 

And be loved

In return"

And then one day

One magic day

He passed my way

And while we spoke of many things

Fools and kings 

This he said to me

"The greatest thing

You'll ever learn

Is just to love 

And be loved

In return"

**************************************************************************************

Starheart: So was it okay? Does anybody think I should turn it into a song fic? Pleez let me know!


	2. The Songfic

Disclaimer: The song "_Nature Boy_" belongs to Celine Dion. As for Yu-gi-oh, well, if I owned any of it, I'll tell u this: I certainly wouldn't be writing a fic about it. Did u write all of that down ya annoying lawyers? Good! (*Obviously NOT in a good mood*)

Starheart: K, as I promised, here's the songfic for those of u who wanted it. It changes from scene to scene frequently, so it might be a little confusing, but I think it's still OK.

Oh, I think I said that I was going to upload the 4th chapter of _Fallen Tears of an Angel_ first, but alas! I got an inspiration! …Alright, ya got me. I just ran out of ideas for the chapter and I don't feel that it's finished quite yet. Anyone got any ideas? Anyone? 

I know this is not what happened after Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle, at least I don't think, but just pretend, OK?

Since it'd be very confusing to use italics for both the song lyrics and the memories/past, here's what I did:

Regular Font- Normal time and part of fic

**__**

Bold/italicized - Song lyrics

__

Italics- Memories/past

'Blah, blah, blah'- thought

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

**** and so on – authors notes to story or vise versa

Let's get on with it already!

********************************************************************

Yami gazed up at the starry sky, thinking that for 5,000 years, he hadn't glimpsed it.

**__**

There was a boy

A very strange

Enchanted boy

They say he wandered very far

Very far

Over land and sea

It was all because of him, Yugi, his aibou, his hikari, his light, his angel. Because of Yugi, he was able to see that endless sky once more. Yami looked at the tiny sleeping form next to him.

**__**

A little shy

And sad of eye

But very wise

Was he

Yami closed his eyes and remembered that horrible nightmare of when Yugi wasn't with him.

_He just thought of giving up. For the past 5,000 years, he lingered, anxiously waiting for someone, anyone, to put that wretched puzzle together._

****

And then one day

Wait, the pieces were moving! It was almost solved! 'Just one more piece…' **__**

One magic day 

He passed my way

'Yes! It's in! I'm free! Wait, who's that child curled up in a ball over there? Could he be the one that released me? I'd better ask him' "Who are you?" __

"Y-Yugi Mutou."

****

And while we spoke of many things

"Well, it's okay Yugi, my name is Yami. I'm an ancient Egyptian pharaoh, and I'm here to guide and protect you, so do not fear."

"Okay… Yami." **__**

Fools and kings

(*Change of scene*)

__

/Yami look, it's Joey and Tristen! It looks like they're in trouble!/

//_Yugi, why should we help them, all they do is tease you. Let them deal with their own problems._//

/_No, I have to help them!_/

**__**

This he said to me

//_Yugi, are you okay? Why did you help them?_//

/_Because I care about them Yami._/

//_But why must you care about everyone?_//

/_Yami, you just don't get it, do you?/_

****

"The greatest thing

You'll ever learn

Is just to love

"Listen Yugi, me and Tristen have been actin' like real jerks ta ya lately and we're really sorry. It seems like we mighta' underestimated you. Wanna be friends?" 

"Sure Joey, I'd love that."

****

And be loved

In return"

(*Change of scene*)

Yugi tossed and turned in his sleep. He was dreaming of that horrible nightmare of when Yami wasn't with him.

_"Yo, ya runt, had enough yet?" a bully replied as he gave yet another kick to the trembling boy's stomach. "Please, stop…" Yugi managed to choke out, but the abuse-loving bully didn't listen. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he got bored, dropped the severely wounded boy to the ground, and walked away as if nothing had happened. Yes, it was a normal day for Yugi, a perfectly miserable day…_

****

And then one day

"Yugi, here's a gift for you." His grandpa replied, handing him a golden box. Yugi could only nod in reply; he was too sore to speak. He opened it and found many gold pieces inside, like a puzzle…

Just one more piece left now…

****

One magic day 

He passed my way

'Huh? The puzzle is glowing! It's like I released something! Wait, it resembles a person! And he looks just like me! Oh, this can't be good…'

"Who are you?" __

'He's talking to me! Should I answer? What if he's just another bully?'

"Y-Yugi Mutou."

****

And while we spoke of many things

"Well, it's okay Yugi, my name is Yami. I'm an ancient Egyptian pharaoh, and I'm here to guide and protect you, so do not fear." __

"Okay… Yami."

****

Fools and kings

(*Change of scene*)

__

/Yami look, it's Joey and Tristen! It looks like they're in trouble!/

//_Yugi, why should we help them, all they do is tease you. Let them deal with their own problems._//

/_No, I have to help them!_/

//_Yugi!_//

_"Well, what do ya know, its little Yugi! Looks like you just jumped to the head of the line pal!"_

****

This he said to me

Yugi woke up with a start, panting heavily. Yami saw this and hurried over to his light from the window. 

"Yugi, are you okay?"

Yugi cried into Yami's chest. "Oh Yami, I had a nightmare about that bully that was beating up Joey and Tristen a long time ago."

"Hush, Yugi, it's okay." Said Yami soothingly. He rubbed his hikari's back, his sweet tenors filling the cool air.

**__**

"The greatest thing

You'll ever learn

Is just to love

And be loved

In return"

***********************************************************************

Starheart: Was it okay? Anything wrong with it? I think some lines are borrowed from _Fallen Tears of an Angel_, but that's OK, it's my fic!

I forget what the bully's name is, well actually, I know but I don't know how to spell it and don't want to risk it. Does anyone know? 

So, review and tell me how it is! ^_~

__ ****


End file.
